1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates generally to boom assemblies mountable to tractors and the like and, more particularly, to improved boom assembly mechanisms for agricultural uses such as in the application of herbicides. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved mounting mechanism which permits ready adjustment of the height and level of a movable boom assembly.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Boom assemblies mountable to tractors, trucks or other moving vehicles are very common. Such assemblies have been used for a multitude of agricultural purposes including, for example, herbicide applications, seed planting, certain crop harvesting and the like. Such boom assemblies have a variety of requirements depending upon the purpose for which the assembly is used as well as the type of crops or plants involved in such use.
Regardless of the particular use involved, however, such boom assemblies must be adjustable with respect to their height above the ground. Many prior art designs incorporate a variety of simple mechanical devices for effecting such height adjustments. In those instances where the ground remains substantially level and the crop height is basically uniform, such manual mechanical adjustment features are very adequate. However, in those instances where the crop heights vary considerably, height adjustment of the boom assembly must be done relatively frequently, and prior mechanical arrangements for effecting such adjustments become very cumbersome. Moreover, when the ground does not remain particularly level, the angle of the boom relative to the tractor, i.e., the level of the boom, must also be adjustable in addition to the overall height of the boom above the ground. When such level adjustments must be done frequently, manual mechanical devices for making such adjustments are, again, cumbersome and time consuming.
When boom assemblies are mounted to tractors for herbicidal application, many demanding operational requirements arise. This is particularly true where the herbicide application involves fruit tree crops, especially citrus growth with bedded groves. In such instances, frequent adjustment in the boom height and/or level become necessary. Prior art mechanical arrangements to effect such adjustments are consequently inadequate.
One prior boom assembly design attempted to overcome the above problems by incorporating a multipiece boom support member. This multipiece boom support member was in turn carried by a support arm projecting from the side of a tractor. This multipiece boom support member had been devised in an attempt to permit easy change of the boom level relative to the horizontal plane of the tractor. However, such an arrangement did not work and was unable to maintain the position of the boom at the desired angle.
Thus, there remains a need for an adjustable boom assembly wherein both the height and the angle of level are readily adjustable by a tractor operator. This need is particularly evident when such boom assemblies are used as herbicide applicators in citrus growth and the like.